User talk:Atomic Angel
I do take siggie requests, so if you would like one from me, read the Signature Policy then describe your signature wanted here on my talk page. Mwahaha -Rolls and rolls on a clean talk, spreading the scent of fresh mountain water- Mwahaha! Another talk page victim! ;) 06:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ^^ Now your page smells of candy. <3 06:41, 12, 08, 2012 It also smells of Fern. -rolls- 06:43, August 12, 2012 (UTC) You guys are all wrong. It smells of fresh Moon scent 8D 11:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Is it too late to spread fresh Ivy scent? Storm-y 17:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC) hi XXScourgeXx (talk) 16:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Nu! Your all wrong. It smells of Feather! 8D--Firnenrules9678 It's not a party without the scent of Tawny! 8DDDDD --- 17:16, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Image Use policy Please remove two out of the three images on your userpage/userpage subpages. As dictated by the Image Use policy, you may only have one uploaded image. If you do not, they will be deleted within a few days. Thank you. 03:55, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday 8D This is for you. Enjot =) 16:24, August 26, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome =) It's of your OC, Starry Hawk. 16:54, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Happy B-Day!!! *blows noise maker* Here it is!! Let me know if you want something changed. :) Birthday from Ashy Happy (Early) Birthday! In my time, it's still the 26th, but happy birthday Starry! I hope your day is amazing! I made you something that totally fails, but I'll give it to you anyways. :3 http://www.iaza.com/index-ln.html If it doens't work, than I'm sorry. My internet can be unpredictable at times... 22:13, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Haha, I didn't expect it to work :P You're quite welcome <3 22:30, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: I would rather not discuss this on the wiki. It's none of their business. I brought up what I did because I felt like it. I do not need to have your permission to bring up something that has everything to do with me. I could ask you the same question as to why you bring up my personal life in the chat. e.e Now, this is not something meant for wiki talk pages, so I would appreciate it if you dropped it, before I say something I'll regret in a few hours. Avatar I'm trying to change it but it won't work. Why won't it? 03:31, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Starry. I have a problem. Hi. Do you miss me? No. Thats not what I came for, Starry. I want to ask if you think I should come back. I feel that most people here dont miss me... I feel kinda offended about that because, well, this is my first wiki I ever joined. You're a really nice person, and I know you'll be honest. So.... Should I come back? I've seen much hardship. But I never stop believing- Ravenfang. 03:05, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Most certainly~<3 Of course, I'll make it ASAP. ;D 07:36, 05, 09, 2012 Re: Ask Silver, as the elder was made before the rogue charart, therefore, it needs to match that. Yus, Happy Aniversary dear. <3333 10:10, 12, 09, 2012 Oh dear, if you need to sleep then sleep. <3 Hey <3 Hey Starry, how are you. Wifi's being a pain over where I am so while I had the time I just thought I'd pop on to see how your doing. I'm in Europe now. By the way this is DJ just not logged on, so please don't just think I'm a random user. ilu 13:35, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm doing fine. :) you don't need to worry too much. Worst that will happen is I go to StarClan and I can still talk to you from up there(I've got defenses so that shouldn't happen). Anyways how have you been? And if your tired just remember that you have to go to sleep. Sorry if I don't make sense my body's going a bit jet lag and I'm quite confused. xD hope your doing alright! <33 Re: Ohai Monkey-Person Hawky -Phew-, reading a 500 billion paragraph essay would require too much effort. XD And D'AWW ilu2. I want fudge ;.; 22:42, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature Request Hey there, Starry! I would like: Words: Lilyloo : Linking to my profile Happy : Linking to my Talk Page Halloween! : Linking to Hollyleaf Altogether : Lilyloo Happy Halloween! Font: Segeo Print Colors: L : red i : yellowish/orangish l : dark blue y : red (same color as the first L) l : yellowish/orangish o : dark blue (same color as second L) o : ^^ Happy Halloween : red (same color as the other red) Note : If you could put 'Happy Halloween' in italics, that would be wonderful Thank you~ 03:28, October 7, 2012 (UTC) stop taking away Hey I miss you too. Just checking in on ya. Internets been a pain, and I do have to do all tourist things, so I'll try to get on when I can. I probably won't go on the chat, because that kind if server doesn't work on my phone. <333 Stay well. Hey! I see you reserved the Scorchwind charart. Would you like the colours from the warrior so it matches?Pikachushinxthe power of the past 12:07, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Scorchwing no. 2 6f2d2d-Earpink a33f08-Stripes e3580c-Base c18e13-Eye colour-lightest 906a0e-Eye colour-middle 654b0a-Eye colour-darkest Have fun!Pikachushinxthe power of the past 16:56, October 17, 2012 (UTC) hi You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playin' "We're just friends," what are you sayin'? Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine -skips away- 23:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quick Question Go ahead. I see no reason to wait. 22:58, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Go study Ayla, as per our agreement, you've been banned from the chat for a week for failing your classes. We're doing this as your friends because we've all been where you are and we don't want to see you go through what we had to. Go study. The wiki will still be here when you're done. I advise a week-long break from the wiki as a whole. I understand and admire your dedication, but your life must come first. Best, 05:30, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Exactly as Shelly says. Starry, we don't hate you, nor are we doing this because we dislike you or anything of the sort. This is for /you/ and you only. School is a lot more important than some tiny pixels on your laptop screen. You're one of the most dedicated users on the wiki, and that's something we rarely see in a user whose time here is around yours. Like Shelly said, we're doing it because we care. I've been in your shoes, and I didn't have friends to help me out like you have on here. I'm not letting you make the same mistake I did. Trust me, it's not a good thing. Don't worry about us, we'll still be the same group of people in a week. Adios~ Thats great Starry, cuz I would like it very much to be reported. Delete me. That would be wonderful. Then I would be out of your hair and you would never have to hear from me ever again. Delete my page. LeafClanLeader (talk) 00:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC)The First Guardian (LeafClanLeader)